1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to mobile habitats, specifically a 13 foot 6 inch wide habitat that can be easily and safely towed at highway speeds on any roadway without the need for an oversize permit. The 1987 rules for Class I and II highways limit legal vehicle width to 8 feet 6 inches without an oversize permit while Class III roadways have an 8 foot 0 inch legal vehicle width limit requirement without an oversize permit. My "mobile habitable container" invention is designed to conform to these width restrictions in an unique manner which is what this patent is about.